omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Axolotl
Character Synopsis Axolotl is a powerful extradimensional creature whose power ranks massively above that of Time Baby, Bill Cipher, etc... (Citation Needed). He is mentioned by Bill, who is being erased by Memory Gun during the Weirdmageddon. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Gravity Falls Name: Axolotl Gender: '''Never specified '''Age: Unknown, Possibly as old as Bill Cipher Classification: Cosmic Amphibian, Extradimensional Being Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Maintains a " time and space between time and space"), Space-Time Manipulation (Created and controls his own space-time continuum within his space. Also should have the same temporal abilities as Time Baby), Transmutation (Is capable of giving entities another form in another time), Ressurection (Able to ressurect Bill Cipher and give him another form), Reality Warping (Can bend reality in a similar fashion to Bill Cipher, being able to create his own realms and make alterations to reality within them), Plot Manipulation (Heavily implied by Alex to have knowledge of and can decide The Plot), Duplication (Can make things in a quantity of infinity), Void Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly, should have a superior nature to Bill Cipher, who can regenerate from his non-corporeal body), Omniscience, ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Treated as an entity far beyond Bill Cipher themselves and is so powerful that Bill has to rely on Axolotl to ressurection himself in another form, another time. Vastly beyond the Time Baby, as even his species worship Axolotl. Exists in a " time and space between time and space" which may be completely transcendent of standard 4th Dimensional Space-Time. Implied to be a stand-in for Alex Hersch) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Exists in a higher dimensional plane above The Multiverse. Exists naturally in " time and space between time and space") 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Is superior to Bill Cipher, to the extend where even entities such as Bill himself sees Axolotl as a god in comparison to his own self. Exists in a " time and space between time and space") 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Super to the rest of the verse, including the likes of Bill Cipher can't even content with the being itself) 'Stamina: More than likely Limitless Range: Multiversal+ (Can effect all futures and Spaces within The Multiverse, which includes an infinity of universes and timelines) Intelligence: Omniscient '''(Is stated repeatedly to have all knowing intelligence. Both by Bill Cipher and even Alex Hersch himselves) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: N/A Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'"time and space between time and space": '''Axolotl resides in and has full control over his own dimensions that seemingly is higher-dimensional in nature. In it, Axolotl can warp reality and answer a question that is asked of it '''Extra Info:' Not much is known of The Axolotl, however based on what's known, it can be inferred that Axolotl is a sort of Supreme God of Gravity Falls that holds dominance over any and every being that resides in The Multiverse, including Bill Cipher Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Internet Category:Gravity Falls Category:Gods Category:Amphibians Category:Supreme Beings Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Benders Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Transmutation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regenerators Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 2